operationgleefandomcom-20200215-history
Tiffany Messero
Tiffany Messero is a contender in Krazysam16's The Glee Project fanfic titled "Operation: Glee". Tiffany received a recurring role on Glee: The Next Generation and her character will be named Alana De Luca and will make her debut in Season Five. Personality TIffany is a fun, out-going, not afraid to drink, loving girl. She's awesome and is very sexy as well. Appearance Tiffany has wavy brown hair, and almond brown eyes. Her skin is tanned and she's thin. She likes to dress up for the occasion. Biography At Tiffany's teenage years when she lived in Brooklyn, her parents both were shot to death by a robber who tried to rob her house. Leaving her abandoned. She lived on the streets for half a year and unwillingly did horrible things to get money to stay alive (Prostitution). When she was finally put in a foster care, she chose to supress the memories and to look ahead in life. However she gets very vulnerable when it comes to her past. She is continuously acts positive because she never had it better than what she has now. Foster parents and kind friends. Trivia * She loves the color purple. * Her favorite animal is a sloth. * She is currently in a relationship. * Favorite vacation spot is Hawaii. * She has dyslexia. * Her height is 5'2" * Speaks fluently in italian. * Her dream character on Glee: The Next Generation is to be a alone homeless girl, and one of the New Directions familys will take her in. Either that or an orphan living in an orphanage. Worried no one will adopt her since she is already a teenager. * Her least favorite bands/artists are The Wanted, Justin Beiber, and One Direction. * Favorite artist is Adele. * Favorite contenders besides herself are Alex and Leyla. * She has a powerful belting voice. * Her best friends on the show were everyone, but mostly Leyla and Alex. * Her favorite songs are Set Fire to the Rain and At Last. Songs Solos tiffany2.jpg|Hero (Sexuality)|link=Hero Tiffany3.jpg|At Last (Dance-ability)|link=At Last Solos (In a group number) Progress IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was first on the callback list. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment, but was at risk for elimination. HIGH The contender was first on the callback list and not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance and was at risk of being eliminated. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance but was not at risk of being eliminated. OUT The contender was eliminated. QUIT The contender withdrew from the competition. Homework Progress NC The guest mentor didn't comment on the contender's performance. HIGH The guest mentor praised the contender's performance. LOW The guest mentor thought the contender's performance could've been better. WIN The contender won the homework assignment. MIXED The guest mentor had mixed feelings for the contender. Call Back Order IN The contestant was safe from elimination OUT The contestant was eliminated RISK The contestant was at risk of being eliminated. W/O The contestant won the homework assignment that week and was eliminated. WON The contestant won the homework assignment that week. LEFT The contestant left the competition. WINNER The contestant won the competition. Category:Cast Category:Season One Cast Category:Top Ten Category:Season One Category:Runner-Up Category:Top Five Category:Top Three